


From the Stars and the Underground

by Irisa1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisa1999/pseuds/Irisa1999
Summary: After the angels fell, there was one vessel that was unoccupied, but if all the angels have fallen, then where is the mysterious girl's angel?Set in an AU where if the angel dies so does there vessel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are short, but bear with me they will get longer

Chapter 1  
Benny Lafitte was the one to find her wandering through the woods behind Guidry’s Cajun Café. She was starving and dehydrated anything she tried to eat made her violently sick. She couldn’t remember her name or where she came from in fact she couldn’t remember anything. The former Vampirate did the normal tests to determine if she was anything but human. She didn’t react to anything, even the pure silver knife cutting into her arm. Most humans would at least react to being cut, but she just sat there unfazed.  
As more time passed, about a week, the sicker she became, the paler she grew. Benny noticed that she didn’t sleep either, along with she still wasn’t eating or drinking. Benny got even more concerned when she started to stand outside all day and all night, if he left her there, just staring up at the sky like she was waiting for something. When it started to darken he would go outside to get her. Even if she didn’t sleep or eat, it was still dangerous outside at dark. She didn’t fight or resist in any way because it was almost as if she were in some type of trance. One night when he was going to get his fill of blood, he saw a soft glow under her door but the thing that struck him as odd was she didn't have any lights on.  
That night Benny called Sam and Dean. He told them everything pertaining to the situation. Over the span of the call, Sam and Dean, along with the two angels who were listening, became increasingly worried. The two formerly known as servants of heaven, by the end of the call, wanted to meet this strange human as she was greatly intriguing. Once Benny hung up, he went to sleep or a semblance of it anyway, he would tell the strange girl in the morning that he was taking her to a friend who he thought would help her, along with seeing what was ailing her. However what he didn’t know was that she heard what he was saying and ran.  
In the bright, early morning when he awoke from his semblance of sleep, he went to the door of her room and knocked, getting no response. When he listened closely, he didn't hear a thing, and the absence of the heartbeat that he had come so accustomed to, made his nonbeating heart stuttered in his chest. He tried to open the door in fear that something had happened to her but found the door locked. He hesitated only a moment before he broke the door down. Benny frantically searched the room but didn't find her or any scent of her. She must have left during the early evening, around the time he was talking to Sam and Dean, he thought. After he was done searching her room, he noticed the open window, along with the billowing white curtains with a desk haphazardly shoved under.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Benny rushed out the door and started searching the woods and nearby towns, asking anyone that would listen if they had seen her. Since he didn't have a picture of her, it was more difficult than it should have been. After Benny gave up on the search, he called Dean and told him what happened, which in hindsight he should have done first. Dean told Benny that the two angels would look for the mysterious human and have Dean call Benny within an hour with an update. Almost to the second, Benny received a call from Dean.   
Dean had let him know that the angels had caught a trace of the human and were bringing her to the bunker now and to expect one of the two angels to bring him to the old Men of Letters Stronghold. Once Benny landed, none too gently, in the front room of the bunker, what he saw relieved him to such a great extent that shocked him! He saw the mysterious girl clinging to the archangel Gabriel as he tried, and slowly succeeded, in calming her from what looked like the last remains of a panic attack. He knew the archangel had brought him to the bunker. Benny didn't understand why the girl had a panic attack or why Gabriel was holding her as close as he was.  
Later, after everyone calmed down, Benny asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he got there.  
“What had happened between Gabriel and the mysterious girl?” They didn't even know who or what she was, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe was cuddling her like a stuffed bear.   
The answer he got was slightly surprising, but all things considered, not really. The response he got was simply, “She's my mate.” And that was all he got before he was once again ignored.  
After about five minutes he asked another question this one being, “What is a mate?” for he had no idea. He remembered from his time as a Vampirate he had shipmates and friends he called mates as was a custom in 1813 but that time had long past.  
This time, Castiel turned to him and explained, “Only archangels, with the exception of myself, have mates, and without their mates, they will eventually lose control of their powers and it will be like what happened to Luci all over again. Our mates were created by our father to be the perfect other half to the archangels they were made for. But I have never seen one that was human.”   
Castiel said,“Though this human is a vessel for a very powerful angel. Though I'm not sure why she isn't hosting an angel, even with all of my brothers and sisters expelled out of heaven.”   
Benny took a while to take all of the information Castiel spewed out for him. Once he finished absorbing the information, he asked one more question, “Can angels be born?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*In Hell*   
Crowley had heard everything and he wanted to capture this human girl. It would either get him smitted or it I'm would boost popularity votes so he can maintain his position.   
“Just think, the King of Hell steals one of the most powerful beings in the universe’s vessel. They would have to come crying to me to get her back. I would have Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, that pesky angel Castiel, and the Archangel Gabriel, and maybe even the vampire Benny, bowing before me.” He said laughing evilly.  
“I would be the most well-known demon in all of Hell.” He sighed, “They will see that I'm the most powerful of them all.”  
“They will bow before me!” His yell echoing in the empty throne room. After the echo stops Rowena walks in, high and mighty as always,  
“Yes, mother? What do you want now?” Crowley practically growls out.   
“Oh, my dearest son that I Love so.” She say’s over dramatically like she always does when she wants something, “I overheard your “plan” and if I may suggest,”  
“No, you may not “suggest” anything.” Crowley cut her off, “Every Time you “plan” or “suggest” something it backfires on you and whoever you're supposed to be helping, and whoever the poor soul is that your supposedly helping gets caught in the crossfire, and suffers greatly.” He yells, and it was utterly silent afterward.  
“But my darling boy,” She starts again, “This is so much for you to handle, I'm not saying that you're not capable enough because you definitely are. You are the King of Hell, after all, it's just why not let your underlings handle this, better yet why don't I handle this. I am a witch after all and powerful. After all, I would love to see those Winchester boys and their pet angels bow before you, my King.” She explains herself, which she knows Crowley aloud or else he would have had her removed from his throne room.  
She doesn't push her luck by saying more, so she lets Crowley think. She hopes that he will let her help him so she can have just a little more claim to the throne, but he does not. He has tricked the Winchesters and Castiel into a trap before and he was sure he can do it again, he just hopes that the girl and the Archangel can't smell the trap they will be ignorantly stepping into.  
“Mother leave or I will call my guards, and I will have them escort you to Lucifer's cage once again.” He demanded in a booming voice and she suspiciously left without a word other than, “Yes my lord.” In her strong Scottish accent.  
“Max!” He yelled, with a puff of black smoke there was a hellhound sitting in front of him, awaiting Crowley's commands.  
“Follow my mother, and report to me any suspicious behavior. Make sure you stay hidden if she sees you she will turn you into a fur rug.” He commanded with little patience, as he just dealt with his mother. The hellhound was gone a split second later.  
He started planning on how to trap the Winchesters along with their angels and that human female.   
~~~  
A Few Days Later in The Bunker  
“Hey” Gabriel spoke softly as to not startle the poor girl, “Would you like to try to eat again?”  
“I-I don't want to be sick again, and I don't feel hungry or thirsty, or anything for that matter.” She whispers softly.  
“This is a long shot but, would you let me look inside your head with my grace, to see what's blocking your memories and to see which angels brand is on your soul, every true vessel has one. It's like a name declaring you as that angel's vessel, it's nothing very, so don't worry,” he said softly and reassuringly  
“O-Ok, what do you need me to do?” She whispers shakily.   
“All I need you to do is lie down on your back, and try to relax. I'm going to look into your mind now, alright?” He calmly asked.  
“Y-Ya, Ok.” She was still shaking from being around so many strangers at once, and it was showing in her speaking. She was scared of what Gabriel might find in her head. From what she heard Castiel explain, she knew that mates share memories and thought once the bonding was completed, so she has no need to be frightened of him seeing her memories. She was terrified of what she forgot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
*Le Time Skip*  
Three weeks later in one of Gabriel’s many pocket dimensions, they sat and watched the water flow out of the lush green forest, down a small cliff, and into a pool, the water kept flowing from pool to pool until it ran smoothly, back into the forest. No one could reach them there, it was so peaceful. You could see a platypus swimming in one of the wide pools of clear water, you could hear the birds chirping, and the deer walking in the forest. It was the most serene place she had ever been.  
“What's it like in heaven?” She asked curiously.  
“Don't you know that curiosity got the demon smitted?” Gabriel smoothly avoided the question so smoothly that anyone else would not have caught on. But the past month with him had taught her how to recognize when he was trying to avoid a question. He was known as Loki the God of Trickery after all.  
“Are you going to continue to avoid the question or are you finally going to tell me what happened.” She said exasperatedly. She had been trying to get him to talk to her since Castiel accidentally said something about Gabriel not being in heaven for a long time, but he always avoided the questions.  
“I don't want to add to your problems,” He was cut off  
“You mean our problems, right? I still don't entirely get the whole ‘mating’ thing, but we're going to know each other's past anyway. Why not share it willingly before we don't have a choice on what the other person finds out and regrets the mating entirely.” She ranted harshly, “I trusted you enough to let you into my head the first week we met and now it's your turn to trust me. You said this place we're in, no one can find us or hear us, I won't judge either. I now know who I was before and so do you, so you should know that you can trust me, as I know that I can trust you.” She gradually lowered the volume of her voice from yelling to a soft whisper. She wasn't mad at him, she was just slightly hurt that he didn't feel that he could trust her as thoroughly as she trusted him.  
“I'm sorry for yelling Gabe, I really am, I just feel so hurt that you don't have the same level of trust,” She was cut off by him yelling without yelling,  
“I trust you so freaking much, why I don't want to tell you is because it brings up bad memories. If I was able to suppress my own memories then I would, it was that bad.” Gabriel spoke so softly that if the animals had not stopped moving then she wouldn't be able to hear him.   
She had never seen his wings before and all she could say was that they were beautifully golden and that there were six of them. It looked like gold was flowing over them, making them shimmer in the sunlight.  
“They're so beautiful,” she said mystified. When the sunlight hit one spot she could see a hint of red through the gold. It looked like blood.  
“I-Is that blood?” She questioned, stammering nervously, “What could have caused an archangel to bleed.” She wondered silently.  
“Yes. This is why I don't bring up my home, why I left home so long ago.” He sighed, “I'm the youngest of the archangels, my older brothers didn't like me because they thought I was father's favorite, and because of that they would hit me. Father was too busy to really notice or listen to me when I tried to tell him what was happening. They would beat me until I couldn't stand and try to break my wing, try to cut them off. I can't clean my wings and they're probably not fully healed because of it.” Gabe explained sorrowfully.  
“I'm so sorry Gabe.” She said tearing up from what she just heard.  
A tense silence formed and she broke it by saying, “Turn around so you're back and wings are towards the water.”  
“Why?” Gabriel asked cautiously and became more curious when she didn't answer.  
Again he asked, “Babe why?” He became more curious when again, she didn't answer and tried, and failed, to turn him around on her own.  
“Alexis why?” He asked the final time, and the use of her name got her attention.  
She sighed heavily, “Because I want to wash the blood out of your wings.”  
“You really don't have to do that you know.” He exhales heavily as well, finally turning around for her.  
“I want to, It's the least I can do to give you my thanks for all you’ve don't for me. And besides an archangel's wings like yours should shine as brightly as the sun, and you are the sweetest guy that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Both personality wise and literally.” She said as she leaned in to kiss his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of her past. This is where the warnings come into effect. And the fun begins.

Chapter 5   
She was kept in the compound as a toy to be played with, to be mistreated, to be raped. She was the Boss's toy, Jacks toy. She was payment of a debt that her parents owed. Her parents were dealers and buyers of guns and drugs and everything else. They stole a little money for a big sale, thinking he wouldn’t notice but, of course, he did, he notices everything. He confronted them and they confessed because they were afraid of him. They knew that he allowed them to have a child and for her to have a somewhat normal life. He gave them two weeks to pay the money back but they could not, so he took the one thing that meant the most to them. Their precious twelve, almost thirteen, year old girl. He took her innocence on her thirteenth birthday as a sick twisted present. Her parents made sure she was barren when she was born, so she had no chance of having children from situations like she was in, in the compound. For what felt like an eternity, but what was really four years she was in there, being beaten and raped, Jack would get mad that she wasn't pregnant then he would beat her once more, he would always act sweet but no matter what, he would always turn into a monster. When she was sixteen one girl came into the Boss's office. Jack only wore his black mask when he was meeting the girls that he knew had a possibility of escaping. With how fast he hardened in his slacks, she should know as she was sitting on his lap in nothing, Alexis knew that she must have been important to him is some way.  
“So good to see you, Bella,” Jack said through his voice modulator, lifting his hand to groups Alex's breasts harshly. The man holding her shifted his stance to adjust himself, pulling the girl that Boss called Bella towards him, letting her feel his hard-on through her ripped, dirty jeans. She was already shaking like a leaf when she walked into Jack's office, but after that Alex was surprised that the poor girl's legs didn't give out from fright. Alex felt pity for her because like all of the girls there, she will go through hell and wish she was dead. Alex zoned out like every time the Jackass named Jack would fondle and play with her. After Bella left and Jack had his fun with Alex, she asked if she could go see the new girl and Jack said yes, because he knew that seeing another girl would help calm Bella some and reduce the chances of her escape, along with more willing to do what his men wanted to do with her. Alex quickly walked after one of Jack's stupid minions to where they were keeping Bella. Alex was let into Bella's cell with no objections, and what she slightly broke her heart. Bella was curled up into a ball on the hard concrete floor of the dark and damp room, sobbing quietly. When the door banged shut behind Alex, she saw the crying girl flinch, thinking it was one of the guards coming into beat her like Alexis already knew had happened.   
“Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you,” Alex said softly into the darkness she knew that if she stayed in there too long that Jack would get suspicious.  
“ My name is Alexis and your name is Bella, right? Ok well, just a small piece of advice. Keep your head down and don't fight too much, and you won't get hurt that badly.” Alex said quietly not wanting the guards to hear her. The guards opened the door a few seconds after she finished talking, but Alex knew that Bella had heard her. The idiotic henchmen motioned her out of the cell, and she did just that. One of the henchmen's names were James and the other one's name was Cody. they escorted Alex back to the Boss's office. After she walked through the door, they closed it firmly and stood at their posts right outside of the room. Jack motioned her over to him and she took a seat on his lap, as was usual by now, but even after all the time that has passed since she got here she still feels disgusted by the act. Lately he hasn't allowed her any clothes; which, every once and awhile he will do this so she is again used to this; although, she still feels highly uncomfortable, but she has learned not to show it unless she wants to be dragged by her hair into the center of the compound for all the guards to look at, which she doesn't. Jack slightly lifted her so he can unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip his pants to pull out his hard member, forcing her onto him, and make her sit there with him stretching her open, while she silently cried, mentally begging him to stop, to not do this to her again. What she has learned over the two years was that he loves it when his toys cry and beg him not to do what he was doing, so she does both silently, putting up a facade, so he wouldn't get the pleasure of hearing or seeing her break again. Jack had five more meetings that day, two to three hours long each and he kept her like that throughout all of them. Every half an hour he would bend her over the desk and roughly pound into her until he was rather hard again or came than he would sit down and pull her with him so him member would never leave her body, fondling her until her body betrayed her and she came herself. So far he had cum inside her a total of four times, about to be five as he was roughly pounding into her body onto his desk after his last meeting of the day left. Days like that were quite common for her as he only had one toy because he had killed the rest of them for being disobedient or for becoming too boring; Alex was honestly surprised that she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her past again, and cliffhanger. This chapter was written last year, and I have just started looking at it again.

Chapter 6   
For the next two weeks, Alexis went every other day to Bella's cell to check on her. Alex never entered the horrid cell, but she would peek through the small window in the door to make sure Bella was still alive. After those two weeks, past was Bella's first escape attempt, and Alex was banned for going to see her, because Jack was afraid that next time Alex went to see Bella they would escape together, and he couldn't stand losing his favorite toy. Jack seemed to care about Alex some of the time, but she knew he didn't, he was a cold-hearted man that cared for nothing but himself and his own pleasure, and that did include torture.   
*Le Time Skip*   
About a year later was the first time Alex heard about Bella since her escape attempt, and it was from the guard named James that had escorted Alex to Bella's cell when Alex went to check on her. Jack called James into his office to ask the man something. Alex didn't know what he had wanted to ask, but it couldn't have been good.   
“James, so good to see you. I have a favor to ask of you.” Boss said in a smooth voice.   
“Anything,” James replied, loyal as always.   
“The prisoner Bella, she is yours to do with as you please, but on one condition. You must take her innocence. Do you accept?” Jack said rougher, sounding sadistic and harsh, “And as a bonus. If you successfully get her pregnant, you will be promoted to my second in command. And you can have anything you desire.” Jack said smiling like the lunatic that he was. On the verge of cackling like the insane sociopath. When Alex tried to object to the decision Jack gagged her with the piece of cloth tied around her neck for that purpose. Jack gripped around Alex’s neck so tightly that he cut off her air supply, efficiently silencing her. James was dismissed to Bella’s cell to do what Boss asked of him. After that James was more protective over Bella and instead of standing in front of Boss's office, he took to standing in front of Bella's cell, not letting anyone enter at all, except for himself.   
About four weeks later Bella started vomiting from a smell or a food that was brought to her, so James took Bella to the Bosses office, already knowing what had happened. As soon as they walked through the door Alex knew what was going on and she was scared. Alex tried to get off of Jack's lap but was held down by him, getting a sneer as a warning. Jack had been about to rape her her for the third time that morning but when James asked if he could enter the office, he had stopped and put himself away.   
“What do you want James?” Boss asked, slightly raising his voice annoyed with James for interrupting his fun, though Alex was curious as to why Jack had stopped, usually he wouldn't care who entered his office when he was sexually harassing her, but this time he did stop, and for that Alex was grateful. James laid a passed out Bella down on the faux leather couch. Jack let his harsh grip he had on Alex loosened and told her to go sit with Bella and make sure she didn't wake up. Alex begrudgingly got up from Jack's lap and did what he told her to do, Alex didn't like being ordered around and kept as a sex slave, but that was what happened to her and try as hard as she might she couldn't change it one bit. Alex sat down and gently laid Bella's head on her lap, stroked her hair comfortingly, hoping to keep her asleep so neither of them would get hurt or worse killed. Bella started to slightly shift, not used to being on a comfortable surface. A year in the dark, damp prison cell can do that to a person. Alex didn't know what Jack and the guard were talking about, for they were talking in hushed whispers.   
*Le Time Skip*   
6 Months Later   
"Bella escaped." Someone said over the radio, Alex panicked. She knew she will be blamed for it or at least be accused of helping Bella escape. Even if she hadn't seen Bella in six months.   
“What happened!” Boss yelled at the radio, demanding an answer.   
“Some guy took her, his friend knocked me out and they ran.” The same person said nervously, knowing the blame for letting Bella escape was going to fall on his head. Alex thought that the person sounded suspiciously like Cory, the other guard that escorted her to Bella's Cell. All Alex could think of was how glad she was that she wasn't going to be blamed for Bella's escape. Alex had tried escaping a few times when she first got there, but all she ended up with was scarred words carved into her skin so she wouldn't forget her place again, after her third attempt she was chained in Jack's bedroom, for about six months being raped twice every night. In that six months, she was starved and given very small amounts of water. It was all to teach her not to escape from them, and that they will always find her and any other escapees. Alex was afraid for Bella, she knew that when they caught her, she was going to get severely punished by Jack.   
Jack and Alex had been gone for a few months, Jack had been making sure his identity outside of the compound was Secure, and taking care of threats, by elimination, effectively leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. He drug Alex through it all. He knew that she wouldn't escape because of the collar around her neck. Inside the collar was a small bomb that would kill her in point two seconds along with a tractor and a bug so he could see and hear what she was doing at all times, along with all the fancy tech the collar was everything proof. The only way to get it off was voice recognition along with fingerprint scan, and if anyone other than him tried to take it off, it would kill her. He told her this in detail so she would lose hope of escaping. Whenever they went to a gala or any public gathering, Jack would introduce Alex as his wife of two years, she would always wear extravagant dresses that Jack would buy for her, during the months out of the compound he would not rape her, but he would still sexually harassed her. The only reason she didn't go to someone for help it was because of the collar and that it could be detonated from a button on one of Jack's numerous rings.   
Jack postponed finding Bella until they got back to the compound. Once Jack and Alex got settled back in, Jack called James into his office. When James walked in, Boss didn't say anything, just motion for James to talk so that's what he did.   
“ Boss I can get her back, just because they got me once doesn't mean that they can get me again," James said in a rush looking at Jack's furious face. Jack was very fond of Bella, oddly fond of her. Yet Jack loved causing her pain, every time Boas did so Alex could see James flinching, but he never tried to stop it because he knew there was no use.   
“And how do you plan to do that, you idiot,” Boss shouted at James.   
“Well it's easy, go out into the real world without my mask and get close to her. I can work my way into her family like nothing. It will be plenty easy.” James smirked cocky, knowing he could pull it off.   
“You will report back to me as often as you can and you will not return here until you have her in custody.” Jack had stopped shouting, cooling off some, also knowing James plan would work.   
“Yes, sir,” James replied Jack dismissed him to go over his plan and make sure there were no loopholes while Jack set everything up that James would need.   
Every other day, for the next few weeks Jack would get a report from James, then they started coming in less and less. Jack had been so focused on finding Bella that he didn't pay Alex much attention, and for that she was thankful. She was allowed to wander around the compound with an escort but was not allowed outside without Jack there. One morning Jack was packing a small bag with dart guns and vials of sedative along with needles.   
“Where are you going?” Alex asked quietly, afraid of getting hit for speaking without permission, but she got a response instead.   
“ Well, since I haven't heard from James for a few weeks, so I'm going to see if I can find Bella and capture her. I would take you with me but she could use you as a means to escape. I'm having Seth look after you, you remember Seth right?” Jack looked at Alex with a smirk, knowing how much she hated Seth, “ The one that brutally killed your parents in front of you about three years ago. Yes, that one. I gave him explicit permission to do anything he wanted with you, and let me tell you now, he has plans.” Jack said turning back to finish loading his bag, his smirk growing to a maniac like smile.   
Jack leaned over the side of the bed to whisper in Alex’s ear. “Have fun darling,” Jack said, chuckling to himself as he stood back up and walked out of the room with his bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was shaking in the cage Jack left her in, scared of what Seth had planned for her. She hated the man for what he had made her watch, and the way her parents saw her before they died. They hadn't seen her five and a half years, and the day they finally saw her was was covered in blood, bruises and other body fluids from Jack, she was 15 when that had happened, and even now, at 18 years old, she still had nightmares of that day.  
When Seth finally walked in, she was shivering and sobbing. All Seth did was coo at her, like she was a small child that was scared of a thunderstorm. “ It’s ok little Alex, you're Daddy Seth (mental vomit) is here to take good care of you.”  
“ Come here sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you tell your Daddy (mental vomit) what's wrong, why you're crying so much. I just want to help,” Seth said softly, trying to coax Alex out of the cage, and into his arms. Alex had no intention of moving, but she also knew that if she didn't move soon he was just going to drag her out of the cage by her hair.  
“Please no, no, no, no please no,” Alex sobbed pitifully into her arms, curled into the back corner of her cage.  
“ Now now Alex, let's not cry. You know how much Jack and I hate tears from our sweet little girl,” When Seth said that Alex looked up confused, knowing Jack had already left. Next to the bed there was a small camera on a tripod pointed directly at her with a little red light on the top corner, letting her know it was on and filming.  
Seth caught the direction where she was looking and looked at her with a sick twisted smile on his face, “You like the camera baby girl, its so when Jack comes back, he can watch all the fun we had together.” Alex wanted to run, and run until her legs gave out, but she was stuck in the cage, like a mouse trying to run with a hungary with a lion waiting for it to move.  
“Now come on out Alex ,I'm not going to bite, hard.” Seth said with a gleam in his eye. Alex knew that he was lying, she knew as soon as she crawled out of the cage, he was was going to pounce, and the end result would not be good.  
She crawled out of the cage and she was right, he pounced and he tore her apart.  
*Le time skip 3 hours*  
Alex was woken by a pillow hitting her in the face.”I’m A Unicorn!” Alex screams, jerking up into a sitting position. Looking around she noticed Bella sitting in a chair holding a small child and Jack looking at her like she had completely lost her mind and turned into a two year old. “What am I raising multiple children now? Grow up, unicorns aren't real.” Jack said as he looked at her with a confused and slightly worried face.  
“Well they are now,” Alex said sharply, then her face drained pale realizing her mistake and the second she remembered where she was. Jack didn't move a muscle, he just looked back towards Bell and completely ignored Alex, she was relieved that he had chosen to ignore her outburst, then he said something that slightly shocked her, “And Alex, Seth is dead so i'm going to have to take you with me the next time I leave the compound,” then he mumbled,”Sadly,” thinking she wouldn't be able to hear him. “Hey!” Alex said with a whine in her voice, she wasn't that bad when they were out of the compound except the usual escape attempt before he put the collar on her. When he left the last time to deal with whatever James did, he put the collar on her and hadn't taken it off since. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella move just the slightest bit, then sit back comforting the child she had in her arms. Alex heard Bella mumble something at Jack, but she did catch was, “Grow up.”  
“Ya know what, fine, all of you out. You,” Jack barked, pointing at a man in the corner of the room, “Take both these women and throw them in Bella’s cell.” He snarled coldly. The man walked quietly towards Bella looking nervous, “But boss, remember what happened last time they were in the same room?” Jack turned quickly towards the man and said “ I don't care what happened last time, if they escape you will end up like Seth. It's not my problem!” the man quickly shut up, grabbing Alex first, then Bella and roughly pushed us to the door,”Wait!” Jack yelled as he again quickly turned towards us he walked up behind Alex, pushing her head forward so he could reach the collar, he put his thumb on the thumb print scanner and nodded at the other man.

Bella, the little kid and Alex were all shoved into Bella’s cell, and the door was latched shut. Bella crawled into a corner with the small child to share warmth. Alex scooted over next to them and sat as closely as she could without making the kid feel uncomfortable. “We’ll be out soon,” Bella whispered, “I have heard of his ring that has a chip in it to deactivate your collar. James has a duplicate made and I have it, so tonight we leave.” she quietly whispered to Alex.  
Bella left with James when he brought food for Alex and the kid, Bella fed the small child and put him to sleep before she departed,then left Alex alone with him. Not the smartest idea. The kid slept until Bella came back about 20 onminutes later with the ring, James showed her which button to push and they got the collar off of Alex then ran like the hounds of hell were chasing them. Once they got out of the compound James hotwired a car and drove them as fast as he could into the nearest city, so they could regroup and hide.  
*In The City*  
They found a seedy hotel close to the center of Elko, a small city in the north east of Nevada, $57 dollars an hour, cheap as could be but, that is why when James saw it he said that Jack would never think to look for them there. It was about midnight when they arrived, James when in to pay for the room for three hours, and then got Bella, Alex, and the little kid, that had been restlessly sleeping since they got onto the main road that brought them into Elko.  
Once they all got inside and somewhat settled, Bella asked the one question that was on everyone's mind, “What do we do now?” Bella was laying the child down on the one bed, she made sure that the child wasn't touching the bed directly, as it was disgusting, even though the three of them had been in a damp, moldy, wet cell not even a day earlier.  
The only answer anyone could come up with was “Run”, so that's what they did. James left to find clothes for all of them, as he was the only one without ripped dirt stained clothing, and actually looked like a living person. Once James got back with clothes, Bella got in the shower with the child so they could both get the caked dirt, blood, and anything else off of themselves, when they came out they both looked like completely different people and it looked like Bella had cut both her and the boys hair to short lengths, the new style suited Bella. Next it was Alex's turn in the shower. She turned the hot water up till it was just below scalding, and scrubbed her skin so hard it looked like she was about to start bleeding, but to her the hot water felt so good, it felt like she was scrubbing off all of what happened to her, when she washed her hair it felt pounds lighter from all the dirt getting washed out of it. Ones she got out of the shower she took a good look at herself and she looked so different, the last time she had a shower, it was with Jack when they went to New York she brushed those thoughts aside, she had escaped from Jack, and he wasn’t ever going to find them. She looked back into the mirror and looked at her long fiery red hair, it almost reached her waist, then she say the scissors that Bella must have used. Alex pulled her hair into a low ponytail and started cutting. When she was done they was a pile of long red hair littering the floor, she picked it up and threw it away, glad to be done with one more memory of Jack. She found blue skinny jeans, with a black tank top and a black and grey plaid Flannel shirt in a pile, along with the necessary undergarments, topped off with a pair of what looked like hiking boots. Once she was dressed and had stepped out of the bathroom there was a loud knock on the door, both Bella with the sleeping child in her arms, and Alex looked at James with confusion and Betrayal on there faces, but when he looked back at them there was a look of pure horror, and death on his face, and in that moment the door was busted down by the one and only Jack...

The next this Alex remembers is emerging from the woods behind some sort of restaurant and seeing a man, looking extremely conserned, then nothing.


End file.
